1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to windows, and more particularly, to a wedge for a window especially adapted to limit the amount a window can be opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stops in the form of a wedges and the like are well known in the prior art for holding doors and sliding windows closed (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,736,974 and 4,958,869). Other stops are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,714; 4,423,897; and 4,624,085. Wedge shaped blocks of wood and the like have been used for years to keep doors open and closed. Unfortunately, the prior art stops tend to either be limited to one or two fixed stop positions or have unlimited stop positions but tend to slide against the force of the object being stopped.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use wedge shaped stops, the provision of a simple and cost effective device like that of the present invention is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a window wedge device which may be used by individuals to hold a window open at an infinite number of alternate positions without the possibility of the wedge sliding. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique window wedge of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.